


Firsts

by late_night_writer



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Light Angst, Love, Masturbation, Mentions of past abuse, Oral Sex, Smut, Trust, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_writer/pseuds/late_night_writer
Summary: There's a first time for everything - including sleeping with the person you're going to marry.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790992
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. An Unexpected Turn of Events! Nami's Favor!

**May 1522: Going Merry**

Being on the Merry was a lot better than being surrounded by the Arlong Pirates. Nami could sleep safely at night; she didn’t have to worry about whether or not she’d locked the door, or if an unwanted guest would find their way into her room and loom over her sleeping figure, devilish thoughts working their way through their head as they peered over her sleeping body. She had her own room, and she could hear the snores of her crewmates through the wall, and oddly enough this made her feel safe. It had been a long time since she could remember being safe.

Not having to worry about some strange pirate wandering into her room in the middle of the night left her a lot of time to focus on other things. Normally, any feelings of arousal she had were snuffed out by fear, or adrenaline, or some other problem would come up to take her mind off it and extinguish them all together. But now she could only lie awake at night and squirm, hearing the low, masculine sounds coming from the other side of the wall. It shocked her that _that_ was enough to cause these feelings to come kicking up from where they’d been buried. 

For the longest time she thought she hadn’t even been attracted to men; not after what she’d been through, after what Arlong had done to her. So feeling this stir in her stomach at the thought of some sweet man making love to her, treating her nicely, came as quite the surprise. 

This went on for several nights, like clockwork. She’d lie down with the intent of sleeping and all the sudden her body would awaken, craving the sensation of a man on top of her. She had been handling it pretty well; it wasn’t as if she could ignore it anymore, but a good amount of fantasizing was enough to get her to sleep at night. 

It wasn’t until one night, maybe three or four days after this started up, that from the other side of the wall she could hear one of the boys masturbating. She was sure it was Sanji—by the tone of the voice and by the fact that none of the others seemed to have as active a sex drive as he did. His moans were soft; he was clearly trying to be quiet, but the walls were thin and she heard him anyway. 

That was too much. Ashamedly, with hot cheeks and a blush all the way up to her ears, she grabbed hold of her shorts and underwear and shucked them down her thighs. Once they were out of the way, her fingers traveled to her clit and began rubbing circles into it, her body aching at the sensation of finally being touched. Her other hand reached up behind her pillow and gripped it tightly.

On the other side of the wall, Sanji finished with a slightly more audible groan, but it took Nami much longer. She felt her sex tingle the longer she touched herself, until a feeling so intense came over her her entire body trembled, her back arching and her sex throbbing underneath her fingers. She fought to keep quiet, her breath coming in heavy gasps. Once she’d come down from her high, she laid there for a moment before pulling her underpants and shorts back up her legs, then getting up and going to wash her hands.

When she finally laid down to go to sleep, she couldn’t help but feel the taint of her past experiences staining the euphoria of the current one. There was no positive experience in her past to overshadow the negative ones.

It was after this she decided she wanted to sleep with someone and have them treat her right. This lead to her searching the bars of an island the Merry docked at, searching for some decent-seeming pirate, but the only thing this amounted to was Nami running for the hills after encountering a few sleazy men who appeared to be suffering from scurvy and wanted to get a little too rough and handsy.

She hadn’t wanted to look to her crewmates for this, but after seeing what the islands had to offer, she figured someone she already trusted would be the better option. After some consideration, she figured her best option would be Sanji. Sanji already worshiped the ground Nami walked on. Nami had no doubt that if he’d ever slept with a woman he’d treated them like a goddess. He would also be the easiest to manipulate into actually doing it, which would be a plus… that was something she couldn’t see herself doing with the others.

“Sanji- _kun_?” Nami asked when it was just her and Sanji in the kitchen one day. She was sitting at the table with her chin resting in her hand, watching Sanji maneuver his way around the kitchen as he got the food together.

“Yes, Nami- _san_?” Sanji responded. He was chopping gouya atop a cutting board, preparing the day’s lunch. 

“How many women have you been with before?”

Sanji had to stop chopping before he cut off one of his fingers. His visible eye grew wide and he merely stared ahead blankly for a few moments before what Nami had said registered with him enough for him to formulate a response.

“You mean… how many women have I slept with?” he stammered out.

“Yes.”

“Um—uh—well—” Sanji tripped over his words before he managed to finally get something coherent out of his mouth. “About ten, I’d say.”

Nami hummed, nodding her head. “That doesn’t surprise me,” she said. “You are very charming, after all.”

The compliment melted Sanji, his eyes practically turning into hearts. “You really think so, Nami- _swan_?”

Nami rolled her eyes. “You can be,” she corrected. “Sometimes.”

The two were quiet again for a little while, both going about their business before Nami spoke again, continuing their conversation.

“Have you ever been in love?” Nami asked, and as if she could sense Sanji’s reply before the words left his mouth, she quickly added, “and don’t say with me.”

Sanji smiled before turning to Nami. “No,” he said. “All the women I slept with were customers at the Baratie. One night only, just passing ships in the night. It’s been a while since then, though. Four months, I think, since the last time?”

Nami nodded, and paused for a moment before responding to Sanji. “Do you ever think about sleeping with me, Sanji- _kun_?”

A small trickle of blood began to drip from Sanji’s nose, and his hand flew up to his face to catch it. “W-what?” he said, flustered, as he grabbed for a napkin with his free hand, shoving it up one nostril to staunch the blood flow. A blush bloomed bright red across Sanji’s cheeks all the way up to his ears.

“Are you alright, Sanji- _kun_?” Nami rose from her seat and leaned forward on her hands, trying to get a better look at him.

“I-I’m fine, Nami- _san_ ,” he said, waving a hand to dismiss her worries. “That question just caught me off guard… It’ll stop bleeding soon…”

“Oh.” Nami slowly sat back in her seat, still keeping her attention on Sanji.

Sanji tore a small piece off the napkin and stuck it in his bleeding nostril. “You asked me if I’ve ever thought about sleeping with you?”

“Yes.”

Sanji paused, squirming in place as if he were a worm under a magnifying glass. “Yes,” he admitted, but quickly followed up with, “I’m sorry, Nami- _san_ , it’s just been so long since I’ve been with someone, and you’re the only lady I see most days, and of course you’re very beautiful and I would never mean to disrespect you—”

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami interrupted. “It’s okay. I thought that you might.”

“So… you’re not mad at me?” Sanji asked, sounding relieved.

Nami shook her head. “No.” Unprompted, had he mentioned imagining the two of them sleeping together, Nami would be furious, but this situation was different. Now came the time to pull him in. She sighed in an exaggerated manner, tracing her pointer finger in circles atop the table. “It’s just I get so _lonely_ in that big old room all by myself…” Nami rested her chin in her hand and pouted, but then raised her eyebrows as if she’d just gotten an idea. “Sanji- _kun_ … Would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

This question stopped Sanji dead in his tracks, leaving him to stare at Nami in shock. His other nostril started bleeding and he did nothing to reach up and stop it. He stammered and stumbled over his words briefly before managing to get out what he was trying to say: “By that you mean… you want me to sleep in the same bed as you, Nami- _san_?”

She shook her head. “I’m asking if you want to have sex with me tonight.”

So much blood gushed from Sanji’s nose that he nearly fainted and had to catch himself on the counter. It took him several moments to recover. “Nami- _san_ …” he said, a hand clasped over his still-dripping nose. “You couldn’t possibly mean it… did Mosshead put you up to this? Am I still dreaming?”

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami said, growing slightly annoyed. “Do you want to do it or not?”

“Y-yes! Of course, Nami- _san_!” Sanji was quick to reply, nodding his head vigorously.

“Alright.” Nami held up one finger. “On _one_ condition.”

Sanji looked up, still holding his nose, waiting for the condition.

“You take me shopping and buy me whatever I want.”

Sanji melted. “Of course, Nami- _swan_! I’ll get you anything you want, my lovely!”

Nami could feel an angry vein pulsing in her forehead. “Cut that out before I change my mind.”

That night, when the rest of the crew retired, Nami sat up against the pillows of her bed, dressed modestly and waiting for Sanji to arrive. The blond cook arrived, sheepishly sliding through the half-open door as if he were sneaking in and not coming in invited. He’d coated his nostrils with petroleum jelly to prevent any further nosebleeds. 

“Nami- _san_ ,” he greeted.

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she replied, and patted the bed. “Come here.”

Sanji made his way over to the bed, and once he reached it Nami laid down and held out her arm, welcoming him to snuggle close to her; if they were going to have sex, after all, they might as well hug first. Sanji scooted over to her, throwing an arm over her and resting his chin atop her shoulder. He smelled like cigarettes and seafood. As Nami adjusted her position, she felt his erection pressing against her.

“You’re hard already?” she asked.

Sanji shifted. “Sorry,” he apologized. 

Nami wasn’t sure why he was apologizing. It was nice to actually hug him for a little bit; feeling the warmth of another person pressed up against her. After lying there together for a few minutes, Sanji was the one to pull away from the hug and moved in to kiss her. Nami had to stop herself from recoiling from the gesture—it was fine, people kissed when they had sex, she reminded herself. That was fair game.

Sanji’s lips were soft. He tasted a bit like cigarettes with a hint of a breath mint, which was a strange mixture for Nami. His tongue soothed Nami’s lower lip as if to ask permission to enter her mouth, and she parted her teeth and allowed it. A hand rose to stroke Nami’s cheek. He was being so gentle. _This is what it’s supposed to be like_ , a voice in Nami’s head said.

Sanji moved from kissing her on the mouth to her cheeks, then gradually worked his way down to her neck, before he pulled away from her and sat up on his knees. Nami propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Sanji removed his shirt and tossed it off to one side. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants before pulling apart the zipper. Briefly, he stopped to meet Nami’s gaze.

“Have you ever seen a man naked before?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said.

“Okay.” He continued to take off his pants. “I didn’t want you to be alarmed…”

As Sanji pulled his pants down his legs and kicked them off, Nami diverted her attention to removing her own clothes. Sanji left his underwear on, so Nami decided to do the same, removing her shirt and shorts. Sanji moved forward to press his hips against Nami’s, leaning forward on his arms, which he placed at Nami’s sides.

“Is… is there anything you don’t want me to do?” he asked as he hovered above her.

There was a brief flash of the past that she quickly pushed away. “Don’t grab my neck,” she said. “Or hold down my wrists. And don’t hit me.”

“Okay.” Sanji rolled his hips against Nami, and Nami was surprised immediately by how good it felt. He repeated this at a continuous, slow pace, and leaned it to kiss Nami again. “You’re so beautiful, Nami- _san_ ,” he said. “Your body is perfect. Gorgeous. You’re like a goddess…” His breath was hot against her neck. Nami’s hands traveled up to the back of his head and her fingers tangled in his hair. 

“S-Sanji- _kun_ …” Nami breathed.

The slow grind of his hips against her was excruciating. He stopped, and Nami found herself raising her own hips to meet his. He sat up and worked his underpants down his thighs, his erection springing free. Nami hooked her thumbs in the edges of her own panties, pulling them gradually downwards and maneuvering them off of her body. However, after she reached back and unhooked her bra, she hesitated, holding the cups over her breasts. Sanji had already tossed his underwear aside and had placed his palms on Nami’s thighs. A deep blush bloomed across Nami’s cheeks as she held her bra to her chest.

Sanji noticed. “You can leave it on if you want,” he said, despite Nami knowing that he wanted to see her breasts with every fiber of his being. 

Nami hesitated again before letting it fall away from her chest. “No,” she said. “It’s fine.”

Sanji’s hands traveled to Nami’s chest shortly after she’d revealed herself to him. “You’re beautiful, Nami- _san_ ,” he assured. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You look wonderful.”

He planted kisses on her body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming the affection. His hands skirted up and down her body, soft palms caressing her curves, giving every last inch of her body the attention she craved. It was strange how hot she grew under his touch, how she wasn’t afraid. He was slow and gentle and sweet, and he treated her like a queen, just like she thought he would. With one hand pressed in the middle of her back, Sanji tipped her backwards so that she was lying down and he was hovering over her. He pressed his lips to her breasts, peppering kisses all over her chest and working his way down to her abdomen, down lower and lower until he reached her sex, but stopped to slide his hands down her thighs and bring her legs up over his shoulders.

Nami moaned softly at the feeling of his breath against her. Sanji kissed slowly from her knee all the way down her thigh to the junction of her hip and leg. He paused only for a moment before he placed his mouth over her opening and ran his tongue over her clit.

Nami arched her back immediately at the sensation, her breathing growing heavier. Sanji held firmly onto her thighs as he pleased her, taking Nami’s reaction as a sign to continue what he was doing. Nami squirmed atop the sheets as Sanji pleased her, rolling her hips to meet his tongue involuntarily. Her legs began to tremble as she felt herself growing closer and closer to her climax. When he took her swollen clit between his lips and gave a light suck, she was pushed over the edge—she brought a clenched fist up to her mouth as she groaned and her whole body shuddered, riding out her high.

Sanji pulled away from her sex and came up to her face, kissing her cheeks as she came. When she’d come down from her high and caught her breath, he spoke.

“Nami- _san_ , do you want me inside you?” he asked. “It’s okay if you don’t, I can finish myself off—”

“Yes,” she said, and wrapped her legs around Sanji’s hips, pulling his body close to her.

“Okay.” Sanji took hold of his cock with one hand and lined himself up with Nami’s entrance before slowly pushing into her.

It wasn’t painful, like she’d expected it to be. Instead, she found herself breathing heavier as he slowly pumped his hips, his visible eye trained on her face. _Don’t stare at me_ , she almost said, but the thought was gone in an instant. Now was the only time she wanted him to look at her. Sanji grunted as he thrust into her, his own breath starting to come in gasps.

“Nami- _san_ …” he groaned. Both were enjoying the sensation of him filling her insides. Nami suddenly felt him start pulsing inside her, and all of the sudden he pulled out and held onto her in a tight hug, his body shuddering as he groaned out her name again. Nami felt something warm splash over her stomach, and when Sanji pulled away she saw she was covered in a white, sticky liquid.

She was only disgusted for a moment before Sanji was apologizing profusely, wiping at her stomach with a damp rag.

“I’m sorry, Nami- _san_ , I didn’t think I’d cum so quickly—I didn’t want to finish inside you, and I didn’t know what else to do—” he babbled on and Nami heard the words that were leaving his mouth, but after the first few sentences she stopped processing them. She had planned on kicking him out of the room once the deed was done, but now… 

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said, and he stopped talking to meet her gaze. She reached out her arms and pulled him into a hug.

“Nami- _san_ …?” It took him a moment to realize what was happening and hug her back. “Do you want me to leave now?”

“No,” she said, and pulled the both of them back down on top of the bed. “You can stay if you want.”

Seeming surprised, Sanji nodded and started running his fingers through her hair, and after glancing at her to test the waters, peppered kisses across her cheeks and collarbones.

“Nami- _swan_ , you were so wonderful,” he said in that lovey-dovey voice that never failed to annoy Nami. “Tomorrow we can dock at an island and I’ll get you anything you want! I’ll buy you everything in the store! Everything on the whole island!”

“Okay, Sanji- _kun_ ,” she said, and patted him lightly on the back, but found that she didn’t feel the need to roll her eyes at him. She’d really enjoyed herself… 

Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here is a Nami everyone is probably more accustomed to seeing... I plan on writing a piece that shows the development of her and Sanji's relationship from here to _June Bride_ , but I've only got a few ideas for that so far, so for now you'll have to use your imagination on how Nami went from this to actually marrying Sanji. Every comment is appreciated!
> 
> Also, you should look at [this](http://ay-vb.sakura.ne.jp/sblo_files/namimani37/image/20140419.jpg) drawing by _iga_guri_ that inspired a small bit of this chapter :)


	2. Zoro Lets His Guard Down! A Night Aboard the Going Merry!

**June 1522: Going Merry**

Zoro sat awake in the kitchen, gradually tipping back a bottle of whiskey. It was one of the infrequent times he wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep, and so he decided to drink. He wasn’t really thinking about much; there wasn’t much to think _about_. The crew was en route to Water 7 and should make landfall by morning. They’d fix up the Merry, more than likely get mixed up in some trouble they had no business being in, and then be on their way to the next island. It had become something of a routine at that point.

This was one of the few thoughts drifting through Zoro’s increasingly inebriated brain when Robin pushed open the door and walked into the room. Under her arm she carried a book with a maroon cover, though Zoro couldn’t make out the text on the front. He didn’t pay much mind to Robin at first; he merely tipped back the bottle once again, his eyes traveling across the room.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Robin asked, and gestured to the chair across the table from Zoro.

He pulled the bottle away from his lips and dragged the back of his hand across his mouth. “Go ahead,” he said.

Without another word, Robin took a seat across from Zoro and spread the book open on the table. She propped her chin in her hand and started to read while Zoro periodically swigged from his bottle of whiskey. For a long while, the two said nothing to one another, before Robin broke the silence.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, looking up from her book.

“No,” Zoro answered, setting the bottle on the table. It was nearly all gone at that point, maybe an inch of liquid left standing inside it.

“That’s unusual for you.”

Zoro glared in her direction, ready to snap back at her, but found her smiling at him and realized she was only joking. Zoro picked the bottle back up and polished off the rest of the alcohol.

Zoro got the sense that Robin viewed him as someone she could take care of rather than a crewmate. He’d counted several times after he’d woken up from a nap that someone had covered him up with a blanket, or a hand that was definitely not his own sprouting from his shoulder to prop his head up, keeping him from getting a crick in his neck. Their age difference wasn’t that great, but Zoro couldn’t help but feel like Robin viewed him as a son. Which was… a slight disappointment, Zoro found. Nico Robin was a very beautiful woman, after all; long-limbed, tan-skinned, with wide blue eyes, and long dark hair.

“What brings you here, anyway?” Zoro asked.

Robin held up the book so Zoro could see the cover. The title read: Human Sexuality. Zoro scoffed before bringing the bottle back to his lips.

“You find it funny?” she asked.

“Didn’t think they made books like that,” he answered. “Figured if people wanted to know what they liked, they just went and found out.”

Robin chuckled. “Is that how it happened for you?”

Zoro only looked at her for a moment, though she didn’t give him the chance to answer the question.

“It’s an interesting text. Very informative. Humans are one of the most elaborate and critical species when it comes to selecting a mate.”

“I wouldn’t say critical,” Zoro said, letting the hand holding the bottle fall limp at his side. “I’ve met some people who would take anything they can get.”

Robin smiled, placing her hand up against her cheek so she could rest her head in her hand. “So you’ve been with women before?”

Though not normally one to divulge any information about his sexual habits, perhaps because he was already well on his way to being drunk, Zoro grinned wide and said: “Of course I have.”

“That’s interesting. I thought you were too focused on your training to consider such a thing.”

“I have my moments.”

“Oh?” Robin said, and raised her eyebrows. Perhaps it was the liquor talking, but Zoro could’ve sworn she was being playful. “And how often do you have these _moments_?”

“Not as much as that stupid Cook,” he said, and rolled his eyes at the thought of Sanji and his desperation over women.

“Do you think you’ll have one of these lapses in judgement soon?”

It was at this moment he became aware of a stray hand stroking his inner thigh, and if he hadn’t been blushing already, he definitely was now. His heart started to pound. All those times he’d caught her looking after him… the meaning suddenly shifted.

“Is something wrong, swordsman?” Robin asked, her cheek resting in her hand. A slight smile was pulled across her lips.

Zoro paused for a moment, before speaking bluntly: “If you’re going to touch me, how about you do it with your real hands?”

That was all the invitation that Robin needed. She crossed to his side of the table and took his face in her hands, pulling him into a kiss. His hands grabbed her hips and he pulled her onto his lap, rough, grinding her against his leg as their tongues started to explore one another. He was already hard and pressing against her as she gyrated on his lap, and his hands slid up from her hips to her chest. 

She brought her mouth to his ear, and he could tell her lips were smirking as she said the words: “Let’s see that fourth sword of yours, eh, swordsman?”

Zoro didn’t need any further prodding. There was no undressing, only moving their clothes out of the way. He removed the haramaki from around his waist, tossing it to the side before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and pulling them down past his hips, allowing his cock to spring free.

Robin took a moment to look at him, tilting her head. Zoro wrinkled an eyebrow, his mouth pulled flat; he knew he wasn’t _huge_ , but he’s far from small. Robin smirked, grazing her fingertips along his shaft just lightly enough to make him tremble. He suppressed a grunt and dug his heels into the floor. She wrapped a hand around him and started to stroke.

It only took a few flicks of her wrist for Zoro to figure out she’s an expert. And God, he had to admit it felt so much better for someone else to be touching him rather than his own hand. Robin didn’t have calluses on her hands; they were soft and smooth and that turned him on even more. Zoro only let her please him for a minute before he slipped his fingers underneath her skirt.

The smirk melted off her face. She was warm and wet around him, and he reached deep into her and curled his fingers. She _clenched_ around his fingers in a vice grip, and a smile came to his face.

“That’s it?” he asked. “That’s all it takes to make you clench?”

Robin chuckled, a small _fufufufu_ sound, and buried her head in Zoro’s shoulder. “Swordsman… it’s been a while since I felt the touch of a man I actually wanted.” Her breath tickled his neck while she spoke. Fuck, he wanted to clear the table with one sweep of his arm so he could fuck her hard on the tabletop.

He looked into her eyes as he drilled his middle and ring finger into her pussy, and he could feel her subtly bucking his hips against him. Her hands stuttered around his cock as she exhaled a quick breath.

For a quick second he felt like he had the upper hand—then there were hands running through his hair, caressing his biceps, stroking his abs, hands jerking him off, fingernails raking down his back, fingers wrapped around his ankles, holding his feet to the floor. Zoro’s brain short-circuited for a moment and his fingers slid out from Robin’s body. He felt Robin take him in her hands and sink down onto him.

He gripped onto her hips and threw his head back, a low moan escaping his mouth. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” he said, and bucked his hips into her. With her hands touching him all over, it was almost too much.

He took a moment to get ahold of himself, but once he did, he looked back into Robin’s blue eyes, his breath coming a bit heavier than before. Pressing his fingertips into her hips, he dug his heels into the floor and started bucking his hips in a powerful thrust, going in and out of her at a breakneck pace that he didn’t have much control over. Once he got going, it was hard to stop; it had been so long since he’d been inside a woman, he nearly felt feral the way he and Robin were fucking now.

He had enough sense to slow down once his cock started throbbing, and as he caught his breath he trailed his right thumb to Robin’s clit and started circling it, teasing her. Her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath, shuddering against his touch. Zoro smirked—that was the reaction he’d been hoping for.

“Sensitive?” he asked, but she didn’t respond with words; an absolutely beautiful moan escaped from between her lips and Zoro felt his arousal from the tip of his cock all the way down his arms and into his fingers.

He mixed massaging her clit in with slow, gentle thrusts of his hips, and Robin held onto him tightly as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, her body trembling as she moaned involuntarily. After a minute, her body froze atop him and he felt her beginning to spasm around his cock; it took all his self control not to cum right then. Desperate to start again, he picked up his pace until he himself was throbbing, and brought his mouth to Robin’s ear.

“Where do you want it?” he asked, his voice but a whisper.

Still riding out the high from her orgasm, Robin only looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“Robin.” His voice was treading delicately between a grunt and a whine. “Where do you _want_ it?”

Suddenly understanding the implication, Robin dismounted him and took him in her hands, stroking him at a quick pace until Zoro groaned, cumming all over his own abdomen. His chest heaved as he climaxed, his head lolling backwards and a few stray moans escaping his mouth. He rode out his high as Robin slowed her stroking, his body trembling as she continued to touch him.

When he has himself together, he looks at Robin to find a small smile pulling at her lips. “Do you want to do that again?”

Zoro let out a surprised burst of laughter. “ _Fuck_ no,” he said. “My legs are shaking. You’re this close to making me pass out.”

Robin chuckled, and rose from Zoro’s lap. “Maybe some other night, then.”

“Yeah. Some other night.”

The next morning, the crew docked at Water 7. After what happened there… Zoro knew that ‘other night’ would probably never happen.


End file.
